


The Best Years

by polyesterfootbob



Series: RWBY fics [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Baby Ruby Rose (RWBY), Domestic Fluff, Multi, Protective Qrow Branwen, group chat but only a little, qrow and ruby focus, qrow is best bird uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyesterfootbob/pseuds/polyesterfootbob
Summary: In his school days, Qrow had been told that 'these are the best years of your life'. He disagrees.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen & Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose, Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose & Yang Xiao Long, Taiyang Xiao Long & Yang Xiao Long
Series: RWBY fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844821
Kudos: 31





	The Best Years

At the time, teachers had told him that his school days were the best years of his life. Qrow was skeptical. He wouldn't trade his years at Beacon for the world. Meeting Summer and Tai, unlearning the crap his bandit upbringing taught him, fighting the good fight with Ozpin? All that was just grand.

But as he sat there, infant Ruby Rose in his arms, watching Tai and Summer softly bicker over what VHS tape Yang would want to watch, all while the small blonde toddler distracted herself by following an ant around the rug, Qrow knew that this. This right now. These are the best years of his life.

"Yang, baby, what you do think?" Summer started, hoping to get the young girl to side with her early. "Do you wanna watch _The Huntsman Begins_ or The Boy Who Fell from the Sky?" 

Judging on how...emphatically Summer had endorsed the superhero movie it was obvious what _she_ wanted to watch. Qrow chuckled to himself, earning himself a glare from team STRQ's 'fearless leader'. 

As it turns out, the hearts of toddlers are easily swayed. "I WANNA SEE DA HUNSMAN!!" Honestly, the other movie didn't stand a chance. As soon as Yang could comprehend what exactly huntsmen were, she knew she wanted to be one. In her words she 'wanna adventure wike Mommy, Daddy and uncle Qwow.' so regardless of the superheroic plot, The Huntsman has won this battle.

Ruby started shifting uncomfortably in his arms. "Mhnn,"

Tai and Summer were setting the movie up, so it was up to Qrow to decipher the newborn's babbling.

"Shh shh, hey kiddo. What's the matter?" He didn't expect an answer, in fact if he got one that'd be its own occasion. But he brought the baby down on his knee, lightly bouncing her. _Bad dream maybe?_

His attempt to placate Ruby were unfortunately met with failure. Her fussing continued, and if anything, she looked a bit…

Sick.

Sickness was often a death sentence back in the tribe. His rational brain knew that here, in her own home, Ruby was probably the safest she could possibly be. But rational brain wasn't home right now. Qrow scooped Ruby up, and headed towards the kitchen.

"Where are you two running off to?" Tai asked jovially. His cheery, homey, attitude in stark contrast to the panic filling Qrow's mind.

"Sneakin' some cookies. Shh, don't tell nobody." Was all Qrow was willing to say. He couldn't tell them. Couldn't bear to let them know the state of their daughter.

As Qrow rummaged through the cabinets, looking for a thermometer, medicine, anything really, fear was soon swallowed by guilt. This was his fault wasn't it? His semblance. His shitty luck had leeched into Ruby, and now she was suffering. He looks into her big, silver eyes. Eyes full of pain.

 _I'm sorry baby...Uncle Qrow's gonna fix it._

He kisses her little forehead, bringing a few giggles out of the girl. Until her face contorts into a grimace, her little eyebrows furrowing.

From how close he was, he could hear a faint gurgling from within.

"Mnnmm…" 

Qrow's search turns more frantic, ripping open drawers like his life depended on it.

Like her's did.

Until a new sound was heard. 

Replacing the gurgling and manic cabinet opening, the room was now dominated by a hearty belch.

_Well...at least her plumbing is fine…_

Despite the smell, Qrow was nothing if not relieved. And judging on the satisfied look on her face, so was Ruby. 

He brought the girl to his chest, and headed back to the living room. "Don't scare me like that again you little goblin."

__________________________________________

Despite Yang's enthusiasm, she barely made it past the half-hour mark. Ruby had conked out by the time Qrow had sat back down, but now the two girls lay dreaming.

On him. 

"Who was the one who made me their personal teddy bear again?" He asked.

Tai just chuckled. "Think that was their call buddy. Unless you want them to get up?"

"No they're staying, fuck off."

"Qrow!" Summer chided.

"Shh, they're sleeping." Qrow responded smugly.

Tai had started talking pictures, presumably for blackmail, and that gave Qrow an idea.

__________________________________________

Qrow: [oz]

Ozpin: [Yes Qrow? Is everything alright?]

Qrow: [yea yea, u can drop the covert act, no Queen news]

Ozpin: [Very well. What is it you'd like to talk about.]

Qrow: [remember back in school, the same ol chunk of wisdom we got every day was 'these are the best years of ur lives']

Ozpin: [I recall, in fact, that anecdote was floating around even when I attended Beacon.]

Qrow: [well, i can say with confidence that thats a bunch of bs]

Ozpin: [Oh? How so?]

__________________________________________

Qrow holds his scroll up in the air, high enough to get both girls in frame. Yang tucked up under his left arm, and Ruby snoozing away his chest. He looks into the camera with a smirk.

__________________________________________

Qrow: [beacons got nothin on this: ]

__________________________________________

He sends the picture. If that doesn't warm old man Oz's heart nothing will. He looks down at his nieces. He's made some good memories back in school. But best years of his life?

Those are dedicated to these little brats.


End file.
